Cours Particuliers
by x-Kura-x
Summary: Quand Harry se ramasse la plus mauvaise note en potion qu'il est eu de sa vie, ça vous donne un Rogue bien décidé à le punir. Et quelle meilleure punition que de l'obliger à prendre des cours particuliers de potions avec son pire ennemi: Drago Malfoy!


Bonjour à tous!

Voilà ma première fiction postée sur ce site. Depuis le temps que je suis inscrite, il était temps que je m'y mette! Humhum no comment! XD Il s'agit donc d'une petite fiction sur le couple Harry/Drago. Un p'tit truc tout meugon qui se déroulera probablement sur deux chapitres!

Je ne prévois pas de faire de lemon (je vois déjà vos airs attristés devant l'écran *snif*) Pas que je n'aime pas ça, bien au contraire *la perverse yaoi pur et dur xD* mais c'est surtout que les lemons… pour les écrire faudrait peut être déjà savoir comment s'y prendre! Hors je ne suis pas une experte.

Bref, tout ce qu'il me reste à dire c'est que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (Dieu, que je la vénère! ) et je préviens pour tous les homophobes qu'il s'agit de yaoi, c'est-à-dire, une histoire qui parle de relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**_Cours Particuliers: _**

_Chapitre 1: Un véritable cauchemar..._

Harry ne tenait plus! Comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à une chose aussi inutile et ennuyeuse que le cours de potion? Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant: se lever de sa chaise et sortir à toute vitesse. Il avait beau essayer de concentrer la totalité de son attention sur les paroles du professeur Rogue, il n'y arrivait strictement pas.

Trop de choses bien plus importante lui revenait sans cesse en tête: le retour de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir ainsi que le ministère qui refusait ardemment d'y croire, le faisant donc passer pour un menteur aux yeux de tout le pays.

Sans compter ses affreux cauchemars dans lesquels il se voyait commettre les actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même . C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces satanés rêves que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné d'apprendre l'Oculmancie avec l'infâme Severus Rogue qu'il haissait tant, dans le but de couper le lien qui le reliait au mâge noir. Autant dire que ces cours étaient une vrai catastrophe, il n'arrivait absolument à rien. C'était désespérant.

Par-dessus le marché, Dolores Ombrage semait la terreur dans tout Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait été nommée Inquisitrice en Chef de l'école. Franchement, autant dire que le cours de potion était le cadet de ses soucis. Malgrès les BUSE qui arrivait à grand pas.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Ron lui permis de constater que son meilleur ami était également terriblement ennuyé par le cours. A moitié affalé sur sa table, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il semblait aussi excité et enthousiaste qu'Harry par la leçon du jour.

Arpès un long monologue sur le sujet de leur étude, Rogue sembla finalement conclure le chapitre et attrapa un paquet de copie posé sur son bureau. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait certainement du devoir rendu la semaine dernière auquel il avait du joliement se planté.

Le professeur distribua ses copies tout en ponctuant chaque notes d'un commentaire sarcastique concernant la qualité tout à fait médiocre de leurs travaux. Quand il passa devant Harry, il s'arreta et lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit froid dans le dos, ponctué d'une grimace de mauvais augure. Avait-il était si mauvais que ça?

_-Mr Potter doit sans doute trouver très amusant d'avoir l'impértinance de rendre une dissertation aussi misérable! Votre célébrité vous est-elle montée à la tête au point de penser que les devoirs de classe ne sont pas assez bien pour pouvoir être considérés comme vos priorités absolues? _Déclara l'homme avec un rictus.

_-Professeur, je… _tenta Harry

_-Savez-vous au moins que vos BUSE ne sont plus qu'à quelques mois d'ici? Mais peut-être que cela vous est-il parfaitement égal? _Asséna Rogue d'un ton glacial plein de reproche_._

C'est sur cette réplique qu'il rendit sa copie à un Harry abasourdi: jamais il n'avait eu une aussi mauvaise note en potion… d'ailleurs, en réfléchissant, jamais il n'avait eu une aussi mauvaise note tout court. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui, sous son visage neutre, laissait tout de même apparaître quelques traces de sa satisfaction d'avoir une raison de faire la morale à son élève détésté.

Le brun à lunette se détourna du visage de son professeur et croisa le regard amusé et moqueur de Malfoy ainsi que de ses amis Serpentard. Il eut une violente envie d'étriper le blond qui se fichait ouvertement de lui. Ron et Hermione quand à eux, lui lançaient des regards pleins de compassion même si la jeune fille n'avais céssé de lui dire qu'il devait être bien plus soigneux envers ses résultats scolaires et que, parti comme il était, il allait très mal finir l'année.

_-En vue de vos résultat de plus en plus médiocre, Mr Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous soumettre à des cours particuliers de potions. _

La voix douceureuse de Rogue le ramena à la situation présente et ce qu'il venait de lui dire le percuta comme une météorite lancée à pleine vitesse.

_-Des cours particuliers… Avec vous, professeur? _S'empressa-t-il de demander.

_-Bien que votre compagnie soit une rééle source de délécation pour moi, _lui répondit-il d'un ton suintant d'ironie_, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'occuper de celà. J'ai donc pensé demander l'aide d'un élève suffisamment doué pour tenir ce rôle._

Immédiatement, Harry songea à Hermione qui était de toute évidence l'élève la plus brillante de la classe et qui obtenait évidement les meilleurs notes. Si ce n'étais pas elle, qui d'autres pourrait bien convenir à la tache que Rogue avait annoncé? Le maître des potions reprit, interrompant les réflexions du jeune homme:

-_Je suis certain que Mr Malfoy ce fera un plaisir de vous servir de professeur. Ses résultats sont pratiquement à la hauteur de ceux de Miss Granger. _

Harry failli s'éttoufer tandis que Drago releva la tête précipitement avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir un choc électrique de dix mille volt. Immédiatement il protesta avant même qu'Harry n'est pu réagir:

-_Monsieur, _déclara-t-il de sa voix dédaigneuse et hauntaine,_ il est absolument hors de question que je sacrifie ne serait-ce qu'une minute de mon temps pour ce type! _

_-Ai-je sous entendu que je vous laissez le choix Mr Malfoy? _

Le blond se renfrogna et jeta à Harry un regard tout à fait hostile. Le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes intervint alors:

_-Professeur_, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix où il tenta de ne pas laisser échapper toute l'amértume qu'il ressentait à présent pour Rogue, _pourquoi ne pas choisir Hermione? Il me semble qu'elle est la meilleure élève de cette classe. _

-_J'y est en effet songé_, répliqua Rogue d'un ton implacable, _mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une de vos amies, je devine que vous allez passez plus de temps à vous amusez qu'à étudier avec elle. Ma décision est irrévocable. _

Harry lança un regard indigné à son professeur et combattit sa forte envie de répondre quelque chose qui lui aurait vallu d'être collé tout un mois. De toute évidence il ne conaissait pas du tout Hermione! Ou alors, il voulait vraiment se venger de lui et avait trouver le pire élève avec qui on pouvait le mettre en équipe. Incapable de répliquer, il du finalement s'avouer vaincu.

Drago lui, essaya de convaincre son professeur du mieux qu'il pu que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée mais Rogue semblait vraiment déterminé à les faire travailler ensemble.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy soit si doué en matière de potion? On pouvait même dire que Drago était bon élève dans presque toutes les matières.

Le blond finit par cesser ses supplications inutiles et se rendit à l'évidence lorsque le maître des potions annonça avec force:

_-Votre première séance aura lieu samedi à 14h. Tachez de ne pas être en retard, je viendrais vous apportez les cours nécéssaires. _

A peine ces dernières paroles furent prononcées que le cours prit fin. Harry se dit que décidement, il fallait vraiment se lever de bon heure pour trouver une personne capable d'égaler le sadisme de Rogue.

Drago sortit en hate de la classe, l'air furieux, suivi par ses amis qui semblaient partager sa colère. Le jeune homme brun quand à lui, rangea ses affaires d'un air impatient en imaginant déjà de quelle façon il allait pouvoir éviter ces heures de pures tortures.

Le maître des potions n'avait décidement pas manqué son coup!

Après le dîner, dans la salle commune, Harry se plaignait encore de l'affreuse décision de leur professeur.

_-C'est tout simplement révoltant! Ça ne peut pas être un hasard s'il a choisi Malfoy_, s'exclama Harry.

Hermione, qui s'avançait déjà dans ses devoirs, leva les yeux vers Harry et lui répondit:

-_Ecoute, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mais tu te répètes un peu depuis tout à l'heure. Tu sais, si tu fais un minimum d'effort, je suis sure que ces cours particuliers ne pourront pas être totalement négatif, _déclara-t-elle d'un ton serein.

-_Pas totalement négatif? _Répéta Harry, _Hermione! Je vais devoir étudier une heure par semaine avec Drago Malfoy! Tu peux me dire ce qui pourrait être plus négatif que ça? _

_-Je sais bien que c'est dur vieux, _répondit Ron avec calme, _mais ne t'en prends pas à nous pour autant. Je suis autant en colère que toi après Rogue mais tu le connais. S'il a décidé ça, tu n'as aucune chance d'y échapper. _

Harry soupira et tenta de se calmer. Au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que Ron avait raison. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment aller se dérouler ces séances… Se retrouver une heure entière avec pour seul compagnie son pire ennemi, c'était tout simplement révoltant.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à changer de sujet et détourna momentanement son esprit de sa mésaventure. Au cours de la soirée, Ron, Hermione et lui finirent par discuter plus allègrement d'autres choses. C'est donc deux heures après qu'il finit par aller se coucher, l'esprit légèrement plus serein. Bien que son envie de meutre envers son professeur de potion soit toujours aussi présente en lui.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs menant au cachot du château, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds marchait d'un pas vif et préssé. Il semblait être très remonté et savoir parfaitement où il allait.

Après avoir emprunté divers chemins et bifurqué dans différents virages, il finit par arriver devant un grande porte en bois et ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il pénétra sans y avoir été invité dans une pièce sombre avec plusieurs étagères recouvertes de potions et d'objets magiques en tout genre. En face de lui, un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras assit à son bureau le dévisageait de ses yeux sombres, un sourcil relevé. Drago fixait Severus Rogue avec mépris et prit la parole en premier:

-_Pourquoi? _Se contenta-t-il de s'exclamer avec fureur.

-_Pardon? _Répondit Rogue d'un calme agaçant. _Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est. Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir… _

_-Je me fiche de l'heure qu'il est et vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, Severus, _répondit le blond avec impatience.

-_En effet, il n'est pas difficile de deviner que vous êtes ici pour à nouveau manifester votre mécontentement au sujet de ma décison de vous faire travailler avec Potter, _déclara le maître des potions, parfaitement indifférent au regard glacial que lui adressait son filleul.

_-Exactement! Je refuse catégoriquement d'enseigner quoi que se soit au précieux petit Potter, _s'énérva-il avec rage.

_-Crois moi, tu me remercieras plus tard_, murmura Rogue.

Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il fit les cent pas dans toutes la pièce en déclamant à son parrain toute la haine qu'il avait envers Harry Potter. Severus quand à lui, semblait à peine l'écouter.

-_Ecoute Drago, je ne te laisse pas le choix, _le coupa le professeur en levant la main pour lui intimer le silence, _sache que si tu refuses d'obéir à mes ordres, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'informer tes parents que tu ne te plie pas à ma volonté. _

Il était très rare que son parrain le tutoie et Drago comprit au ton implacable de son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Il dut finalement s'avouer vaincu mais ne calma pas pour autant sa rancœur envers Rogue.

Il quitta finalement le bureau sombre, avec un simple signe de tête en guise d'aurevoir qui semblait signifier qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner ce coup bas.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du professeur de potion qui retourna aussitôt à son travail.

A deux heures moins le quart, ce samedi là, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en appréhendant terriblement la prochaine heure qui allait suivre. Celà ne pouvait que tourner au cauchemar. Ron et Hermione essayaient de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que ça ne durerait qu'une heure, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience et Hermione trouvait positif le fait qu'avec un peu de chance, ces cours lui permettrait de remonter sa moyene de potions.

Finalement l'heure arriva et Harry se dirigea vers la salle de potion en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient décidé de faire le chemin avec lui.

-_Bonne chance Harry_, déclara hermione avec un sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle.

_-N'hésite pas à lui envoyer un poing dans la figure s'il t'embête trop_, lui lança Ron.

Harry retint un rire et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes puis la voix du professeur Rogue se fit entendre et lui signala qu'il pouvait entrer. Dans la salle habituelle du cours de potion, Rogue se tenait debout au côté de Malfoy assis au premier rang.

_-Mr Potter_, _ravi de vous voir_, le salua Rogue.

-_Bonjour professeur, _répondit Harry.

_-Bien je vous laisse étudier, je vous retrouve dans une heure, en espérant que monsieur Potter daigne faire quelques efforts. _

-_J'essairai du mieux possible_, répliqua-t-il.

Le professeur sortit alors de salle de cours pour probablement se rendre dans son bureau et Harry ainsi que son ennemi juré restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et n'avaient vraiment pas envie de se montrer agréables l'un envers l'autre.

-_Alors, _soupira Harry, _par quoi on commence? _

-_Ecoute, _lui répondit Malfoy, _mettons les choses au clair immédiatement. J'ai autant envie que toi d'en finir avec tout ça et je sais d'avance que ça va vraiment être difficile de faire en sorte d'améliorer tes notes en potions Potter. Alors autant bien faire les choses car plus vite tu auras amélioré tes capacités, plus vite on en aura finit avec ce cauchemar. C'est clair?_

Le blond s'était montré très ferme mais Harry ne se laissa pas impressionné.

_-Je suis parfaitement de ton avis_, déclara le jeune homme à lunettes.

Il s'assit au côté de son "professeur" et ce dernier ouvrit le livre qu'il partageait, commençant à lui expliquer quel serait le sujet de leur cours du jour.

-_Très bien, _dit le blond d'un air incertain, _je vais… disons… évaluer tes capacités. Histoire d'avoir une idée générale de ton niveau. Même s'il y a de forte chance pour que tu sois absolument pitoyable dans cette matière_, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Tout en parlant, ses joues se teintaient légèrement de rouges et il tentait de cacher sa confusion en se montrant encore plus hautain qu'à son habitude. Si c'était possible…

Harry se contentait de hocher la tête.

-_On va commencer par une potion qui tombe souvent aux BUSE, le philtre de paix. Cite moi les ingrédients dont il est composé, les effet de ce philtre, comment le reconnaître et enfin les dégâts qu'il peut provoquer si jamais il est mal préparé. _

Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas les réponses. Il tenta tout de même sa chance, ne voulant pas être pris au dépourvu face à son ennemi et voulant éviter de lui offrir la possibilité de se moquer de lui dès les premières minutes:

-_Le philtre de paix? _tenta Harry, euh_… je suppose que comme son nom l'indique: il apporte la paix ou la tranquilité à celui qui le boit? Et pour sa composition, les ingrédients sont_ (à ce moment il fit un effort phénoménal pour tenter de se rappeler des ingrédients qu'ils utilisaient de façon récurente en cours) _du sang de salamandre, de la bile de tatou et des crochets de serpents en poudre… il me semble… _

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et le dévisagea en clignant de yeux comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être aussi peu doué! Harry ressentit un mélange de honte et de colère, d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Hermione faire mention de ce philtre lorsqu'elle rédigeait ses devoirs.

_-Tu te fiche de moi Potter? _S'écria le jeune homme totalement exaspéré.

_-Pas du tout, _répliqua Harry, _tu penses peut être que si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis un as en potion? Tu crois que Rogue nous aurait collé ces stupides cours de soutiens si j'avais été aussi doué que toi ou Hermione? _

_-Eh bien justement, peut être que si tu avais fait un minimum d'effort durant les cinq années où on a étudié cette matière, on en serait pas là actuellement! _S'exclama Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

_-Rah ferme là OK! Rogue a décidé de se venger de moi en nous imposant ça, alors ce n'est pas en ralant que tu vas arranger les choses_, grogna Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, chacun ressentant une violente envie de frapper l'autre, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry se tourna vers le livre en soupirant. Il fit semblant de lire la méthode de préparation du philtre et sentait sur lui le regard meurtrier du blond qui, tout comme lui, n'en pouvait déjà plus au bout d'un quart d'heure.

-_Potter_, souffla-t-il, _c'est dur de le reconnaître mais, tu as raison_. _On ne s'en sortira pas en se tapant dessus. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Donc fait un effort… je veux dire, on va tous les deux faire un effort pour que tout celà se passe le mieux possible_.

Harry se tourna vers Drago l'air incrédule. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il avait eu raison? Le jeune homme brun devait surement avoir eu une hallucination auditive mais la mine boudeuse de Malfoy ne pouvait le détromper.

_-Pour commencer_, soupira Harry, _tu pourrais peut être arrêté de m'appeler "Potter"? J'ai un prénom aux dernières nouvelles… Ca aidera surement à … détendre l'atmosphère. _

Drago le fixa en rougissant, d'un air dédaigneux.

_-Tu plaisantes là? _S'enquit-il

_-Non. Tu sais, si tu m'y autorise, je pourrais t'appeler par ton prénom. Qu'en penses tu Drago?_

En entendant son nom venant de la bouche du jeune homme à lunette Drago failli s'étrangler et rougit de plus belle. Harry ne cherchait certainement pas à faire ami ami avec le Serpentard mais il se dit que de franchir une étape ne pourrait pas leur faire du mal.

_-Et puis, _reprit Harry, _en dehors de ces cours, on poura reprendre nos vieilles habitudes. Dis toi que c'est seulement pour une heure. _

-_D'accord, t'as gagné_, s'exclama Malfoy, _j'accepte ta stupide proposition… Harry_…

Il avait à peine prononcé les deux dernières syllabes mais le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Voir Drago aussi géné et déconcerté face à lui était tout simplement délectable.

_-Bon! On se met au travail! _S'exclama Harry d'un ton enjoué.

_-Oui, que veut tu qu'on fasse d'autre? _répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel mais d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu que précédemment.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le premier cours particulier d'Harry et Drago. Les deux jeunes hommes ne ressentait pratiquement plus aucune colère l'un contre l'autre, avait finit par s'appeler par leur prénom respectif mais se lançait tout de même quelques répliques cinglantes de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas trop vite perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Drago tenait son rôle de professeur vraiment très à cœur et Harry, pressé d'en finir avec ces leçons, faisait tout son possible pour parvenir à réussir chaque exercice que Drago lui donnait. Finalement, la fin de l'heure arriva et ils ne furent pas mécontent de retourner chacun dans leur salle commune respective après un bref rapport au professeur Rogue sur leurs travaux.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère du fond du cœur que ça vous a plus! J'adore Severus, il est sadique et manipulateur… mon idole! XD

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la poster… Remercions la rentrée ainsi que le lycée! Je peux juste vous dire que ce pauvre Harry n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines! Drago non plus au passage. Moi? Sadique? V'oui, je m'inspire de Severus! x3

En espérant que vous serez présent(es) au prochain chapitre! Je vous dis à plus tard ^^

Reviews? *_*


End file.
